The New X-Men
by Byrne30
Summary: This is the story of a bunch of teenagers who one day gain super powers. They all go on adventures together and fight villains. Simple story, but with more complex details within.


Colin was and had always been a huge geek. He loved watching movies and tv shows that centered around Fantasy and Science Fiction, but most of all he loved superheroes. Throughout his life he had studied superheroes with a passion, from the movies and comic books to the news reports of Mutant sightings. Colin had always wanted super powers, but he never believed that he would ever actually get them until one faithful day.

It was summer and high school was over for the year. Colin was involved in an acting camp and he was a week into it. As he entered into the auditorium from outside his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw he was the first one there, as usual. He took his seat on the top row and waited for everyone else to arrive, including the directors so they could begin practice. Colin was fairly tall and extremely skinny. He had short brown hair and was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with Star Wars characters on it.

About 5 minutes after he had sat down, his best friend Leo entered. "Hey!" Leo yelled over to him. "How's it going?" Colin responded. "Where is everyone, they must all be running late." "I guess so." Leo replied. Leo had long light brown hair and was wearing jeans and a shirt with a Metallica album cover on it.

Suddenly the door burst open and three girls came rushing in. "Thank god, were not the only ones who are late" Olivia said with relief. Olivia was tall with long straight black hair. With her were Maurissa and Jemma. Maurissa was also fairly tall and had brown hair that was tied in a bun. Jemma was the shortest of the three, but was still average height. She had long red hair that had been curled. They greeted Colin and Leo and took their seats in the bottom row.

As time went on more and more people came into the theater. That's when Colin saw her. The girl he had a crush on from the moment he saw her, Emma. Emma was extremely short and was about 4 3/4 feet tall with curly light brown hair. She was with Mathew, her best friend. They had known each other forever and got along great. Mathew was average height and had dark black hair. Colin watched Emma as she smiled and waved to him and he waved back, she then turned and continued to talk to Mathew. Colin had wanted to ask her out for a very long time, unfortunately he was a coward and could never even get close to asking her out. And so he just watched her, wishing that he knew how she felt.

As time went on it seemed as though everyone had arrived except for the directors. In all there were about 20 students participating in the acting camp. It was clear everyone was getting restless as they just sat, talking and waiting for the directors to show up. Olivia walked onto stage and quieted everyone down. "Okay everyone" she began. "Since the directors haven't shown up yet, I guess we should start on our own. Let's begin with some vocal warm ups." Everyone stood up and followed Olivia's lead. They all sang up and down they scales several times, but there was still no sign of the directors. "Alright everybody" Olivia said. "The directors are still not here so I'm not really sure what we should do next."

Suddenly, the door to the auditorium burst open and a strange looking man burst through. He looked like he was homeless as he cloths were filthy and his face was covered with dirt. Everyone was silent and were unsure of what to do. The man looked up and down the room and began to speak. "I don't have much time so nobody interrupt me. Do you all know the stories of mutants that you hear on the news? Everyone considers them to be myths such as Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Well, mutants are real. And I've discovered how their powers work. They are unlocked through a mutated code in their DNA. Now what most people believe is that if mutants exist, only certain people have the mutated DNA, but this is false. Everyone has the mutated DNA, what we are lacking is the biological key to unlock the powers from the DNA, and I've created it." The man took a vial out of his pocket. "This is my greatest achievement and my life's work, and unfortunately I'll be dead before I see it's effects. What you kids need to understand is that your life is about to change forever. The men who are after me will kill anyone who knows what I have created, unless you have Mutant powers. Then they will keep you alive. Granted they will experiment on you in horrific ways, but I trust that you will find a way to escape with your newfound powers. Good luck."

With those final words, the man threw the glass vial on the ground shattering it. From the vial, a gas began filling the room causing everyone to begin coughing. Suddenly, the doors burst open and men with guns and gas masks entered the theater. One man turned and looked at the scientist who only said two words. "I surrender." With that, the soldier shot the scientist in the head and turned and ordered his men to fire tranquilizer darts at the students, and all anyone could do was panic.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my introduction chapter for my story. This is the first one I have ever done, so there is bound to be improvements to make. Please feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought. As this is only the introduction, not much happened, but you can look forward to more action in the next chapter. Something I wanted to mention is the fact that some X-Men characters will be removed from the universe. For example, I will have an original character that can teleport, so Nightcrawler will be removed from the universe. This will be done with a couple of characters so I am sorry if some of your favorites are removed. The final thing I wanted to mention is that I will be doing something different throughout the story. In almost every chapter there will be song titles placed in the margain. The purpose of this is to show what kind of emotion I am tying to portray in my story at certain points. I encourage anyone who wants to listen to the songs, to listen to them either while reading the section they are above or before the section the song title is above. This is something different that I have decided to try and I would love to know what you think of it. That's all for this introduction. I hope you've enjoyed it and I look forward to writing the next chapter.


End file.
